Eternal Darkness
by KestrelCrusier
Summary: Diana, the Scorn of the Moon, was always a worshipper. When the fuel that drives the sun dies, the earth is shrouded in Immortal darkness and an uneasy truce is called between each city state to find a way to fuel the sun again, but was it truly dianas work, or is something far worse in play?


Authors note: Hello! Before you begin take the moment to read this, I have made many mistakes, but they have now been edited.

I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed, to tell me my mistakes. The harshest of criticism is greatly appreciated. Now you can read it, thanks for taking your time

Prologue

The Beginning of Eternal Darkness

The soft sounds of dripping was dismissed as the light clatter of a weapon gliding ever so close to the ground, the glow of a weapon alive and well showered the area with a bright white glow. Illuminating the grass as the sound of flesh being sliced is heard and blood was violently splattered against the grass, a bright white glow of a crescent was seen as it slowly began to change color. The glow went from white to Yellow, the large circle above it began to shrink to a lightly tinted small yellow dot, barely visible to some.

The glowing weapon slowly dimmed as it emitted a dark purple glow, yellow tinted eyes shined from the darkness, possibly striking fear into anyone nearby. A deep voice emitted from the darkness, as the sun began to shine its bright rays on the earth.

"One truth she dare not say, her light can only blind and burn". As the light emitted, A figure was clear: Diana, but this was not the familiar Diana, her armor was cut up, part of her breasts and cleavage can be seen, along with Six Feathers, two were short, two were medium, and two were long, as they lay behind her shoulders, armor gave off a purple tint, like scales. Her legs were covered up for the most part, save the skin that was shown, that slowly slid down.

Her thighs however, were covered up. A thin portion of her chest could be seen as it connected to the the open part of the cleavage, it stopped a little below her belly button. Her sickle was dangerously different, unlike the one sharp edge, there was two. The other one bearing near the beginning of the Sickle, and a larger smaller feather implanted in the Sickle. Her original white hair was extended, and was tinted to a blue ratio, that slowly got darker to a purple tint the farther it went.

The body that lay behind her was a Guard, it wore noticeably bright clothes, the sword gave an orange tinted glow, but it slowly diminished. Its noticeably brown hair tinted light. Diana showed no mercy or emotion as a new guard came charging, the armor had a plain golden chest plate, armor padding's across the arms and legs, showing the sun in its glory. Diana snorted in disgust, she cured her sickle and smacked the guard with an upper cut, sending him stumbling back before she cried in rage and charged at him,

She became part of the moon, charging at super speeds against him, appearing behind him and snapping his neck as he fell to the ground. She then turned around to the large temple that stood in a hidden part of the mountains between Frejilord and Noxus, no fool would come past here,making it the perfect hiding spot. The sun was now fully revealed, shining on the temple as the foundation showed clear signs of age, a visible but worn large sun can be seen encrusted into the center above the entrance, however vines covered most of it. Something evil emitted off of her as her corrupted self entered the temple.

Diana did not like this place, while it was remote and far from land it gave her a sense of rage, she wanted to destroy every thing and leave nothing, but she had something to do. With a controlled heavy breath, she went forward as coloums of pillars are either destroyed as a pile of rubble, or standing strong but with clear stress and age with vines crawling down them. She turned towards the front and looked up, the suns rays gleefully shined upon a podium at the far end. with a large rectangle of a roof being above, every thing else was covered by a large slab of stone.

And as if the sun was pointing to her goal, it was there on the podium: A small sun, it gave off a aura of heat, unlike the sun it was hollow with only a thin line representing it, with four large small solar like flares going out of it. She smiled in a evil way as she walked towards it, her hand anticipated to take it and break it as it out stretched preparing to grab it, the closer she got the more heat it emitted. It became too much as she was nearly touching it, but she was persistent and tried to reach to it. Before her hand was immediately repulsed back, it stunned her momentarily then violently threw her to the entrance, she looked back up it and notice something around it before it cloaked back into the environment.

It was like a lock, she needed to find a key. She studied the key from a distance, something was familiar about it. But she wasn't able to put her hand on it.

One hour later

Diana was annoyed to no end, she was frustrated and it showed as a nearby pillar that was standing was now destroyed in a pile of rubble. Her rage emitted from her like the stone on the podium, she was aware that the gods used this to keep the sun alive. It was the fuel that kept it running, and if destroyed, the sun would die quickly, and Eternal Darkness would rule. Diana remembered when she was with the Solari, they told stories of it, but she never actually believed it. So seeing it now was more shocking then anything she's done. She finally gave up, standing up and walking out before quickly pressing her self against the wall, and there she was: Leona, the Radiant Dawn.

Diana's fury was to no end now, what was she doing here?! She began to inspect her and glancing at her sword, noticing the familiarities between it and the stone when it all hit her: Thats the key. She was skeptical, but she had no where to go. With a heavy breath of fury she went down the stars, as Leona was too busy inspecting the bodies, Diana snorted in disgust and Leona looked up, she didn't react until she got the picture of who the women was.

"D-Diana?!" She said, stunned. She didn't care of the girl, but this shocked her. What was she doing here? Leona stood up and inspected her body, this wasn't Diana, and if it was. This wasn't not the true Diana.

"Who are you?!" She asked the corrupted Diana, raising her weapons and shields. Diana proceeded to laugh, Leona noted how there was a deep echo into it, like something was in it.

"I am Diana, and you have something I want." She said, it wasn't Diana's voice. it was a demonic voice that spoke to her, Leona didn't know what she wanted as she approached, wary of Diana.

"Diana, what happened to you? And how did you find this place, more specifically why are you here?" Leona demanded, she didn't care of who she was, she was worried why the Scorn of the Moon was in the temple, she thought of the worst things but kept them to herself.

"Its simple Leona, I've come to shut the sun down, for good. And you have the key." She said, pointing at her weapon, leona glanced down at it and noticed the sigil at the bot. She glared at Diana and shook her head.

"No, Diana, don't make me fight you. I do not want to fight you, think about what you plan to do!" She cried, Leona was ready for combat, but truly didn't want it.

"What a shame, I was hoping you would." She replied, before two beams of dark energy suddenly hit Leona, and she teleported to her back, giving her a swift hit with her sickle. Causing her to stumble back as she grunted and turned, throwing out a holo image of her sword as it pierced through Diana, before she warped to her and pinned her neck onto herself. "Diana, stop fighting." Leona said with disparity in her, she really wanted this to end.

"I will...When the sun dies!" She yelled, before she stuck her sickle in the ground, Leona was suddenly pulled forward. She loosened her grip and Diana threw Leona over her shoulder, making Leona fall to the ground with a grunt, an audible crack was heard as she moaned in pain. No longer able to move Diana walked over to the ground, taking her weapon but was interrupted when Leona grabbed her arm. Diana turned towards her to Leona, with pleading eyes.

"Please Diana...don't do this." She begged. Diana did not comply, taking the weapon and leaving her for dead.

She walked in, with Leonas weapon in hand, she put it front of her thinking it might negate the heat. She was right, she felt nothing but the musty air as she approached closer. Before she penetrated the shield her heart skipped a beat as she heard Leonas yelling, she turned around and saw her just above the stairs, crawling but then stopping.

"Please...Diana..." She was nearly crying, tears flowed down her now wet cheeks as she looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please...Don't do it...think about what you're doing...you'll kill us all..." She couldn't muster any more words as she broke down before she fainted. Diana looked back in remorse to the stone, she went to processing mode, thinking hard about the words. She sighed, she was right, the world couldn't live without the sun. She was going to turn around when the events of the Solari wanting to execute her for wanting to worship the moon rushed through her head, how they would throw out a life for simply changing. The fury flowed back in her mind as it clouded her judgement, stabbing the shield as it broke. Taking the stone and smiling:

"This is the start of a new beginning." She replied, it was getting hot as he skin began to burn so she threw it on the ground, as it shattered. She wasn't sure how that simple stone was able to control the fuel, before it hit her again when the elders told her. The gods whom created the earth stored the fuel for the Sun in the stone, and hid to where the Solari would only find it, and entrust them to protect it.

She smiled, and threw it forcefully to the ground as it shattered, the heat stopped emitting and every thing became so slow, before looking up and noticing the light dimming, she ran outside moving past the body of Leona and looking at the sun. It grew dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer before the planet was shrouded in complete darkness.

So tell me, what did you think? If you liked it, please follow. And reviewing it would be awesome.

Also, point out grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll gleefully change it.

And if requested enough, I'll make the backstory on how the little stone became the fuel for the Sun, let me know in the reviews.

I apologise in advance if this all seems so asinine, also. from here on out there will be graphic scenes, and if requested enough. Lemons! (The sex kind of lemons)


End file.
